te amo mas que mi¿venganza?
by Anyuchiha Winchester Hummel
Summary: sasuke se encuentra a naruto, este le dice que sera la ultima vez que lo vera si no vuelve a konoha con el.  -te amo   -mas que a tu venganza? por que si no es asi me olvidare de ti   el azabache lo mira, llego el momento de decidir, su amor o su venganza


te amo mas que a...¿mi venganza?

sasuke se encuentra a naruto, este le dice que sera la ultima vez que lo vera si no vuelve a konoha con el.

-te amo

-mas que a tu venganza? por que si no es asi me olvidare de ti

el azabache lo mira, llego el momento de decidir, su amor o su venganza?

_sasunaru_

Sasuke caminaba por el bosque. Entonces llego a un claro y se sento debajo de un árbol, cerrando sus ojos. Se había escapado de taka para estar solo. De pronto sintió un chakra. Sasuke lo reconoció de inmediato...

-se que estas ahí, sal –dijo mientras se paraba

-eres muy persuasivo Sasuke –le dijo el rubio mirándolo

-vienes a pedirme que vuelva a konoha.

-no

Sasuke se sorprendió

-que dobe, acaso ya te resignaste y entendiste que no voy a volver?

-si

Sasuke lo miro asombrado

-crei que tu camino ninja era cumplir tus promesas

-me hice una promesa a mi mismo, esta es la ultima vez que te veo, no te obligare a volver, si tu quieres me acompañaras en este momento. Si no, te dejare en paz. Solo te digo una cosa, si atacas konoha yo mismo te matare.

-como si fueras capaz de hacerlo

-hum…y que piensas, me acompañaras o no?

-Sasuke callo

-bien, tu silencio habla por ti, adiós Uchiha Sasuke –Naruto se dio media vuelta y…

-espera, aun no hemos terminado de hablar –dijo Sasuke sujetando a Naruto de la muñeca

-ya no tengo mas que hablar –le dijo el rubio soltándose –adios –dijo serio

Sasuke lo miro y sintió una gran opresión en el pecho

-naruto…-lo miro triste

El rubio lo noto

-que quieres Uchiha? –le dijo

Su frialdad le dolio profundamente al azabache, sintió que ya no podía callar mas

-tengo que decirte algo

-que?

-yo…etto…etto…yo

-habla ya…

-etto…

-sabes que ya me voy –se volvió pero

-TE AMO –grito el azabache, Naruto lo miro sorprendido

-que dijiste?

-te amo

-pero…

-desde que éramos unos niños e íbamos en la academia, siempre te veia con rencor por hacerme sentir eso. Cuando nos toco en el mismo equipo yo me alegre, por que estaría cerca de ti, pero sabia que mi estúpido orgullo no me permitiría decírtelo. en el valle del fin, no pude matarte por esa razón, y las otras ocaciones tampoco. Te amo Naruto, mas de lo que te imaginas

-eso es mentira

-claro que no

-lo es, si me amaras como dices y antes incluso de ser genin no te hubieras ido. Te hubieras quedado conmigo

-tu siempre supiste que mi deseo era matar a Itachi, aunque aun no lo logro, tal vez hubiera sido feliz contigo pero esa sombra siempre me hubiera atormentado. Además era poco probable tu no me hubieras aceptado

-eres un tonto Uchiha, un completo tonto

-Naruto…

-yo te amaba en ese entonces igual que tu, aun te amo

Sasuke lo miro y sus ojos se nublaron

-Naruto…-se aproximo al rubio pero este se alejo

-no Sasuke, si lo haces me sera mas difícil olvidarte

-en serio quieres hacer eso?

-si

-por que?

-por que amarte duele

-Naruto…no lo hagas, no me olvides, eres lo único que me queda

-Sasuke…

-te amo

-mas que a tu venganza?

-que?

-que si me amas mas que a tu venganza?

Sasuke no respondió

-dime Sasuke, estarías dispuesto a abandonar tu venganza y a tu hermano por mi? Es tu ultima oportunidad de decidir Sasuke, yo no te buscare de nuevo, ni te insistiré, te olvidare si dices que prefieres el odio al amor

-Naruto…yo no puedo olvidar a mi hermano…

-esa es tu respuesta…adiós Sasuke-teme –lo interrumpio el rubio y se dispuso a irse pero de nuevo lo impidió

-no me dejaste terminar Naruto, no soy capaz de olvidar a mi hermano por mi mismo pero si me ayudas se que lo lograre

Naruto lo miro sorprendido…lo estaba eligiendo a el?

-Sasuke…

-te amo Naruto, eres mas importante para mi que la venganza. Si me lo permiten volveré contigo a konoha

-gracias –Naruto se acerco y lo beso, ese beso que debieron darse años atrás

-es mi primer beso –dijo Sasuke

-el segundo

-que? –lo miro sorprendido

-ya tuvimos un primero, recuerdas –Naruto lo miro sonriendo

Sasuke recordó a que se refería

-es cierto

-ahora ven, volvamos a casa

-espera

-que?

-que pasara con taka, no puedo abandonarlos

-no te preocupes, ellos ya saben

-como

-vieron todo

-que

-si

-los mato

-Sasuke

-…

-por cierto tengo algo que decirte

-que

-Itachi…el volvió a konoha

Sasuke lo miro

-como que volvió? Eso no es posible, mato a todo el clan Uchiha, como lo perdonaron?

-el no lo hizo, fue danzou… -Naruto le conto toda la historia

Sasuke lo miraba sorprendido, aliviado y arrepentido por tratar a su hermano asi.

-un momento –miro al rubio –tu ya lo sabias, antes de preguntarme a quien elegia

-si

-entonces porque…

-porque si hubieras elegido tu venganza me hubiera dado cuenta de que ya no tenias salvación

Sasuke le sonrio.

Poco después vio a konoha, su hogar y sonrio, estaba en casa

Fue a la torre del hokage, lo arrestaron obviamente pero fue puesto en libertad inmediata.

Naruto lo acompaño al barrio Uchiha, donde un nervioso Itachi los esperaba. Este se había enterado por Naruto de la decisión de su hermano y lo esperaba ansioso.

Cuando Sasuke lo vio, literalmente corrió a abrazarlo, dándole a entender que lo perdonaba por todo y que ahora volverían a ser una familia

Los amigos de Naruto se alegraron de que Sasuke volviera y este se instalo con su hermano y el novio de este Deidara, en paz.

Cinco años despues

-ven para aca Minato –le decia Sasuke enfadado a un niño azabache que corria al parque como enloquecido –niño, ven ya

-no –dijo el pequeño

-te voy a atrapar

Entonces unos brazos atraparon al pequeño antes que Sasuke

-Oka-chan –le dijo abrazando a la persona que lo sujetaba

-hola pequeño –le dijo –de nuevo haciendo travesuras?

-jaja –rio el pequeño –puedo ir a jugar con mi ane* mi oto-san* no me deja

-anda ve

El pequeño salto a jugar mientras le gritaba a una niña de cabellos rojos

-kushina, esperame

-tu siempre llevándome la contraria no? –dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba a su pareja por la cintura

-eso te pasa por ser asi teme –Naruto le sonrio –te amo

-y yo a ti –y lo beso

-hey recuerden que están en un parque infantil –una voz los hizo separarse, el Uchiha mayor había llegado con su esposo Deidara y la pequeña de estos mikoto

-oka-san puedo ir a jugar con mis itokos*? –dijo la pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos negros mirando a Deidara

-si anda –dijo este

-y no te portes mal –dijo Itachi –hola ototo

-hola

Siguieron ahí y poco a poco se les unieron sus amigos con sus respectivas parejas, esposos, novios e hijos.

Sakura, rock lee y su hija amara

Hinata, Neji y su hijo ryū*

Ino y su prometido Chouji

Shino, Kiba y Akamaru

Temari, Shikamaru y su hijo **ōkami***

En ese momento llego una de las parejas mas raras que se habían formado

-hola Uchiha-bastardo –dijo Sai llegando con el kazekage y esposo, Gaara y su hijo Yashamaru un niño de tres años de pelo rojo y ojos negros –hola Naruto-baka

-Sai, Gaara, no sabia que estaban en konoha –dijo Naruto

-acabamos de llegar –dijo Gaara –yashamaru, por que no vas a jugar con tus amigos

-si oka-san –y el pequeño corrió al parque donde minato kushina y mikoto le hablaban

-es fantástico verlos jugar –dijo Naruto aun en brazos de su esposo.

-si –coincidieron todos los demás.

Miraron a los niños y sonrieron.

Seguro se preguntaran como es posible que tanto Sai y Gaara, Naruto y Sasuke e Itachi y deidara hubieran tenido hijos

Bueno por parte de Sai Gaara, Naruto y Sasuke se debe a que como Gaara y Naruto son jinchuriki sus bijus los convirtieron en seres perfectos, capaces de procrear. En cuanto a Deidara, en su familia había un don extraño con el que algunos hombres podían tener hijos.

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron. Ahora sus vidas estaban llenas de felicidad, Sasuke estaba en su hogar y cada uno tenia su vida hecha.

Naruto seria nombrado hokage en una semana, Sasuke e Itachi renacieron su clan. Taka fue aceptada en konoha y Karin se caso con un joven de Suna y se fue a vivir haya para alivio de Naruto y Sasuke. Y ambos tuvieron lo que siempre quisieron, una familia y desde entonces la felicidad había reinado en sus vidas. Solo por que Sasuke prefirió decir…te amo mas que a mi venganza.

**Ryū: dragon okami: lobo**


End file.
